Till the stars shine
by bellalice hardchester
Summary: READER INSERT! Set somewhere in Season One maybe, as they are searching for John. They stumble upon "you". "You" don't know who you are. All you have is a knife with your initials. And your past...seems to haunt you in your dreams
1. Chapter 1

**TILL THE STARS SHINE**

**A/N-READER INSERT! CHECK IT OUT! AND YES I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS SET. JUST THAT THEY ARE FINDING JOHN. PROBABLY SOMEWHERE IN SEASON 1. ANYWAYS. MY THIRD STORY! YIPPEE!**

You don't know who you are or where you are. All you know is that you are walking through the woods, your clothes are torn and you are covered with blood and mud, not sure which of the two is covering you more. And you probably have broken your leg, because you can barely walk an inch. You are literally dragging that foot through the woods. Now with the energy drained you sit down and lean your head against a tree.

Panting you reach out for anything that your hand finds in your pockets. You feel something cold touch your fingers. Curling your finger around the object you take it out and see a knife appear. You look at it and see initials carved in it. (Initial of your first name).W.

Confused you examine its blade and see it coated with blood. your emotions get mixed with anxiety and curiousness. You are wondering whose blood it might be. Yours? Or the Predators? Suddenly, your ears set themselves to alert as they hear a sound in the forest which seems to come straight to you.

You think you are supposed to be scared but you stand up and take a stance and hold the knife tighter. A fast moving thing brushes past you, almost dis-balancing you, but you manage to be straight. You turn towards the thing and see it bear its fangs. You slash your blade towards it but it dodges it and comes at your back, grabbing your neck, you feel your goosebumps stand up but you turn your blade and stab it in the stomach, the thing doubles in pain. You take the advantage and slit its throat with the knife and it drops down dead.

You hear more voices come from the forest, you get ready for a few more fang-bearing creatures but instead find a tall man with a comparatively shorter guy emerging from the woods and staring straight at you. Both have a silver stake with them.

"What the..." The shorter guy says.

You make a mental note of how the guys look. Tall with long hair and a stake. Short with..

You start to daze, everything seems to go blur. You reach out for the nearest tree. But you miss. The two rush over to you. But you black out.

SUPERNATURAL

You wake up in a motel room. You see the taller guy and the short one arguing over something while the taller one is cooking something. They haven't seen you yet. You look at your hands and your whole body and find yourself in the same old clothes but cleaned up. No blood. No blood. You try and sit up but you only fall back down as pain rushes through you. Your eyes still seem to be heavy. Your head is having an excruciating pain. And every muscle of your body is screaming.

You still manage to look up and see that the two have noticed that you are awake. The shorter looks at the taller one and says something. The taller one gives him an eye roll. Pours something in a bowl and take a spoon and comes towards you. The shorter one mutters something and comes to you and helps you sit up. The taller one sits beside you.

"Here. Corn soup. Hot and good." The taller one says

You look at them confused.

"I am Sam this is Dean my annoying brother." The taller one says, obviously expecting your introduction. But you look at them blank. And uncertain, you don't what's your name. You don't know where you are from. You think you have just as if had a stroke of amnesia.

"And you are..?" Dean asks you.

"I..I..don't know." you mumble out.

"You...are you amnesiac?"

"DEAN!" Sam yells at his brother. "Any idea where you are from. Any thing that might tell who you are?"

The initials on your knife strike you. You hastily search for your knife. But don't find it.

Dean gets up and goes to a duffel and takes out your knife.

"Looking for this?" he asks you.

You solemnly nod. Dean smirks and looks at it. Sure, it was a small knife but all you know is that it is your lifeline.

"Dean. Give it to me." You say but in vain as you have a feeling that Dean was not the god guy and would do anything to get into a fight. You look at Sam. You have always been good at personality reading. He looks to be a more sincere of the duo. He is the more studious and the brain. While Dean is the brawn. He looks at you, then comes to you.

"I said something to one of my friends I will say that to you. This thing won't pass through a battle. It is not even close to a butcher knife. It is only used by housewives."  
You flare up at that and go up to Dean.

"It might be used by housewives, but remember by this I can carve you like a tomato and deep fry you till you are brown."

Dean smirks and raises his eyebrows, "you win it. here."

He hands you the knife. You snatch it from him and head back to the bed, but soon get a stroke of dizziness and pain. You go and grasp the nearest thing, which happens to be Sam's shoulder. He grabs you and helps you to balance. he helps you lay down.

"You aren't fixed yet. You need rest. Lay down on the bed, have your soup and ignore Dean." Sam advises you. You look at Dean to see his reaction and find him glaring at his brother.

You nod at the advise and look at your knife and see your initials. When a name clicks you.

"Mary." You say. You look at your initials. You see the initials. You feel the name isn't right. but it's like you know someone with that name.

"Mary?"The two say in unison.

"Yeah, that's the only name, damn, the only thing I seem to know."

"Okay, look," Dean comes towards you and sits on the either side. You feel kind of warmth and security with the two around. "We gotta call you something. So choose a name you like."

"Let's call her Mary. Cause that's the only name she seems to remember." Sam suggests.

You nod and so does Dean.

"Okay, so," Dean hesitates to say the next word."Mary. Let's get you some new clothes. Nex-"

Sam stops Dean, "Dean, she needs rest. Don't rush so fast."

You look at both of them. See that a hot war was something that might take place after you are asleep.

"I gotta sleep, guys." You close your eyes, Sam tucks you in, switches off the lights and Dean pulls him aside. You can't resist not to eavesdrop. so you silently hear the conversation.

"Mary?!How come she knows our mothers name?"Dean whispers with anger in his voice.

You suddenly realize why he hesitated to say that name. It is his mother's name. But if they are here, were is their mom?

"Dean, listen."

"She can be a damn demon!"What the crap is a demon? You wonder

"we tried the holy water."

"then she is a holy water resistant demon!"

"Dean."

"Shifter." What?!

"Tried the silver."

"Vampire." Okay...Are these men writers of supernatural creatures or just crazy?

"Why would she kill someone of her own kind."

"Then... I don't know what she is. But i know she is something, and i intend to find out, because i don't think everyone goes around saying they know a Mary and have a W carved as an initial on their knife!" ...

"Dean. English has a word called coincidence."

"Of course, because coincidences are what our life is."

You hear the door open and close. You slowly turn and see that Sam is standing alone, frustration is showing clear by his body language.

Sam comes to you, picks up the soup bowl, which is full as you had none of it. You grab his wrist, "keep the soup, i want it."

"You-"

"And no I didn't hear a word. I did i mean, you can explain me everything tomorrow. Long day. For both of us." You smile. you can't see through the dark but something tells you Sam is smiling too.

Sam walks to the door opens the light and comes back."Want me to warm it?"

"Nah. Takes time. Now come on, help me sit up." He helps you sit up and then feeds you the soup.

"Umm..Sam?"

"yes?" he says as he takes one more spoonful of soup and puts it inside your mouth.

You gulp it down,"Is Mary your mom?"

Sam stops. You see that you just asked the wrong question. but now there is no turning back.

"Yes." Sam answers at last.

"Where is she?"

"Dead." uh-ho. That explains.

"I..I am sorry."

"Hm...Here." He gives you one more spoonful.

"Dad?"

"We don't know."

"How-"

"Mary, just finish the soup will you?" He gives you a last spoonful, then gets up and goes and keeps it in the kitchen. He switches the lights off and gets in the bed beside you. You figure that Dean would be sleeping on the couch.

You don't say anything and fall asleep.

You have a dream. It starts good.

You are a child, maybe. A lady with blond hair and green eyes has you in her hands. She is lifting you up, she is smiling and saying a name you don't seem to hear, you can't hear anything. But you know that everything is jolly.

But then the scene changes. You are looking for your mother. You can't find her. You start crying.

The scene changes again.

You see a small baby in a cradle crying, a man beside him looking afraid. Up on the roof, is the same lady, pale, a nasty gash of her stomach and she erupts into fire.

You wake up with a start.

You look around and see Sam and Dean asleep.

You think you would tell them, but then you decide against it.

You have your water, get back in bed and close your eyes and sleep.

**A/N- LIKE IT? THEN PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry guys. I will update this story as soon as possible. I am working on the other story and the grade i am in is pretty tough. So hope you cooperate.


End file.
